


Stay The Night

by autumnnomnom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnnomnom/pseuds/autumnnomnom
Summary: Hetalia EnglandXFairyReader: Based loosely off of Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream; England is exploring his familiar territory after a stressful day with the Allies, only to find something unusual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Midsummer's Night Dream

England:

        The best feeling, had to be when you walk around your house, only to be surprised by something refreshing and new. This ‘new’ thing happened to be a cottage in the south plains of England. Arthur was really only out for a stroll after an excruciating meeting, with that insufferable bunch… He could help but admit that the Allies were driving him mad, that fact that all those hours in a meeting room, tossing ideas about, never brought a clear answer vexed him. Even the company of his younger brother, who, much to the Englishman's embarrassment--- was the only one he felt close to these days. The boy had matured to be a his own country, no matter how unorthodox it seemed to him. Now…. If only Sealand would also find his path, it would put a gentleman's heart at ease. “I’m far too old to be anyone's guardian, I hope the grow up and leave me be, soon.”

        Shaking the cobwebs from his weary mind, Arthur sauntered up to the cottage, which rocked with the wind that blew lightly through the valley. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the building was, in fact, growing from the soft soil. Peculiar. Whose construction was this? Did they have a building permit? Where were the property boundaries? Grappling with his sense of duty and curiosity, he rapped on the door, having the house moan with the obstructive gesture. “Anyone in here? Come out this instant, I only need a moment.” He barked out, gruff with a overused voice from a long morning or arguments with belligerent fools.

        “Ah, just a moment!” a high pitched voice, clearly female, called from within the shady depths. Strangely enough, the voice sound like water running over rocks, or the birds in the trees, combining the clatter of machines. The sounds joined to create a jubilant sing-song tone. It wasn't completely unpleasant… Just very syncopated. As if from more than one source. Shaking his golden head, he looked around, while he waited for the owner of the strange abode to materialize, his vision grew hazy, with phantom like trees sprouting from the the previously vacant area. Squinting hard, the distorted image settled back into the customary view he came to associate with the home. “Oh, my gosh!! Sorry for the wait, sir. Please come inside, I cannot put down what I’m engaged with at the moment…” The voice trailed off.  
With a crick, the door opened, and a bright light darted down a side hall. This seems to be a insane notion, to waltz straight into a random house… I fancy myself a dim witted fool, weak for the voice of an unseen woman. His logical mind screamed the plain wasn't thought out, and he should consider the consequences before venturing further, but then caution was thrown to the way side when he saw the sparkling wings of the fair folk. What can they be doing here?!

        “Excuse the intrusion, ma’am. Am I bothering you?” he called before pushing the slight wooden door forward to let the light shine through. The dark hall was nondescript, the this room had old clockwork winding into the tangling vines, along with chrome plating on the knobs and on the terrazzo floor, with organic rocks protruding from the uneven ground. The large rosewood cabinets lined the walls carrying thick books, various jars of all sorts of sizes, and a awfully large arsenal of peculiar items.   
The strangest sight was the girl who jumped at the close proximity of his voice. The voice floated up before she turned, “Not at all, companionship is quite nice, whenever it comes to this area. Loneliness is a wet blanket when you live alone, Love…..”  
He sharply exhaled, here before him was an ethereal being. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair had long strands that framed the front her face, giving her soft feature a harsh edge. When she turned, the (h/c) locks caught the sun, showing overtones of bright natural highlights. Her (e/c) eyes had a slim wing of natural make-up, giving her round, all-encompassing eyes a mature impression. Fair folk. Her hands grasped a large wooden stick, which protruded from a pot of bubbling sludge. Beautiful. Captivating. Unnatural. “I hate to be a bother, but, what can I help you with today sir?” Her voice cut through his quite notations. “Ah. Nothing of great importance, forgive me for my rudeness, miss.” She couldn't be over 20 years old…

        “Ah… not a problem. will you stay for tea?” As the girl finished, Arthur noticed the sun was sinking below the horizon, barely visible through the circular port affixed to the west wall. “Tea sounds lovely,” he breathed out.   
“Right this way, then, and I’ll have it done in a few.” She breathed.

        The girl set the fine china down on the clockwork end table, in the small, circular living room, complete with silk tap strings, and Persian rugs. Perched on the black love seat, he saw her bending at the waist, causing chills to run down his back, before straightening to give him a warm smile. He smiled back, with the glimpse down her corset lingering on his mind. “I don’t think I asked your name, yet, Love,” she chirped out. “They call me (y/n). Bringer of changes.” His breath hitched in his throat at the her name. It was True, she was in fact, Fae. Strangely, she gave off a more human feel than the others he had the luxury of calling his friends. 

        “It’s Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.”

        Arthur. Her sharp eyes glanced around, lustfully. To think the man she left her home in the forest would just appear in her home was unbelievable. She hadn't seen this child since she left Britain for the new world, to escape the oppressive fairy king, Oberon. Still, as a  person, lusting after a man is foolish, especially when all you want to do is tousle his hair, and wrinkle his pressed shirt. Ruining his composure would be a fitting release, from the way he keeps her spine ramrod straight, and her breaths growing shallow as she stares at the face of a distant past. Yes, just a taste, to tease the boy she whispered to through the dense forest, who established her love for a small country out at sea, and later, lead her to be the muse of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’. Yes, she would have today, and after that, she will give him the right to choose for himself.

        “(y/n), I feel as though we've been acquainted for some time,” Arthur hesitantly began, to get the girl’s attention from her tea cup after his curt answer left the conversation to hang in the air around the two. Her face lifted, as she murmured how it wasn't fair to play with a girls’ emotions.

        Lifting her eyes, she softly said, “Do you trust me?”

         The single phrase caught him off guard, and he felt himself saying, “Of course,” while his mind screamed for reason. She stretched her hand to lightly lay on his own. The warm skin brought forth memories of a past, of dark gardens and good neighbors, otherwise known as Fair-folk. The flash of memories came with a hot, sweltering feeling. Of emotions not quite placed on his palette of sensations. They lingered in the form of lust for the current man in front of her, and  a soft feelings for a child who clung to the mythical, and embraced her differences. She hung her head, and blush marring the (s/c) contour of her face. 

        “Will you spend the night, oblige a creature like me?” her face moved up to greet his with a searing heat, and suggestive, bewitching eye, as she bite down on her lower lip. The hell? How can any man turn down such a face?

 

        With a stir of motion, he rose from his chair, and face the smaller girl, who came to stand and tuck her arms around his body,and neatly fold herself in his arms, chin resting on the top of her head. His nimble fingers worked at the laces of her corset, which reflected the 16th century she came from. Ripping the soft leaves and moss free from the skirts and revealing the clockwork mesh of her garter belt, and the elastic of her tights. Mouths meeting in the cold evening air, sloppily sealing the harsh breathing into silence. Arthur tugged at the full bottom lip, begging for entrance to the cavern of her mouth, and was granted entrance after a moment of teasing and begging. She felt electrifying shivers race down her spine. Raking her fingers over his suit, she slide her fingers against the contracting muscles of his back, leaving hot trails across the clothed skin. Opening his mouth, to release hot gasping pants into (y/n)’s exposed skin. A shuddering moan escaped him, desperate for air and the  feel of flesh against flesh, he moved and plant kisses and nips. Soft pinkish marks bloomed across the soft, (s/c) flesh of her slim neck. The sensation had goosebumps growing down her arms, and caused her spine to arch into his chest. Succumbing to his rough motions of teeth scraping skin, she ripped at this coat, sliding it off the broad shoulders she was digging nails into, all the while tugging moans from his lips.

        Hands slide from his shoulders, caressing the fabric and catching on the indents of smooth muscles. Slipping her hands forward, her fingers found his dress shirt desperately. Plucking at the buttons of the starched fabric, hands encased her own, stopping the movements dead in their tracks. Lifting a hand to his face, he nuzzled into the smooth surface.  
Locking eyes, blue to green, she felt anger boil up inside. Why was he stopping her? “Say you want me,” his breath came out huskily.   
Growling out a quick, “Correction, I need you, now!” and digging nails into his scalp as she claimed his mouth, sealing him with a wet kiss, nipping at his lower lip, till it gave, causing the kiss to go from lustful to rough. Shuttering, Arthur gripped her waist, and pulled away, flipping her so she had knees on the coach, and strong arms slipped in front of her, securing her face and slipping two fingers inside her mouth, earning him a deep moan. Wiping the blood from his mouth he, he worked at the button on his shirt, and slide the material off, using it to bind her wrist. (Y/N) didn't even protest, an opened her mouth further, to be probed by the long finger inhabiting it. Lustrous moans filled the room, and the feeling of his growing erection scraped at her bare back.

        Gazing down, Arthur took in the girl in his arms. Black corset, long, full, flowing skirts, and a pair of high heels. Where he had begun to remove her corset, soft skin shone through. The sight was too much to bear. A hand left her mouth to pluck the rest of the corsets laces away, leaving her skirts and a light undergarment, which was next on the chopping block. Growing tired of his teasing, (y/n) sucks on his lean digits, drawing attention to her needs before slipping her hand behind her to stroke the tent in his trousers. With a groan he dragged her clothing down, to pool on the black fabric of the love seat, while his hands mapped his new British territory. Squeaking as Arthur's warm palms grazed her bust, (y/n) took her lower lip in between her teeth, biting softly to hide the growing sounds of pleasure surfacing. Taking note of the silence, Arthur bends forward to place kisses against the warmth of her throat again, and trail down her shoulder, where he took hold behind her collarbone, applying pleasurable pain. As blood worked it’s way up to the surface, he lapped at the rusty liquid. Eventually pulling away with a satisfied popping sound, he admired his handy work. Bruised purple and tender, he flicked his tongue across flesh one last time, to trail it down her shoulder blades, causing her spine to arch back into the couch. Fondling her breast now, he murmured low and huskily, “Do you think it’s acceptable to do this here. Honestly, I can’t bear the thought of moving.” Huh. Always the gentleman.

                                        ~~~~~~~Your POV~~~~~~

 

        You've had enough talking, so you squirmed out of his dominating position to stare eye to eye. Leaning into the man pressing your naked form to his clothed one, you breathed hot and heavy on his neck. trailing kisses of your own up to his ear, you boldly say, “Honestly, we could be on the floor right now. Frankly,I don’t give a damn.” Feeling his shutter of approval, you suck and nip at his neck, his flesh soon resembling an old pirate map. Skin getting slick with both sweat and saliva, your fingers hurriedly undo the buttons of his shirt. Running fingers eagerly across Arthur’s toned chest, and leaning down to capture a nipple between pearly teeth. Tugging at the sensitive flesh turned the gasps for air into pants, then moans of approval. Locking eyes with Arthur, you changed sides to grind on his other nipple. All the while, fingers rubbed sensual circles into his ribs and sides, lifting to trail back up and cause him to shiver. His eyes were half mast, and by his heavy breathing, your teasing was becoming unbearable. Pulling back, you dug one hand into his soft blond locks, and the other went down to his pants. Slipping the confining material away, you than lean back, ready to be submissive and worked over.  
Seeing the shift, he pounced into your awaiting flesh, hands seizing breasts and giving them firm squeezes. Soon his fingers tweaked the pert buds, and his mouth ravished the flesh between the two, leaving copious blotches in his wake. Settling in on a rosy bud, he licked across the tip, then swirled his tongue around. His act a mimicry of your own, moved on to the next globe of flesh. Seeing your body thoroughly saturated in fluids, his hand slide down to your core, and his digits dance at the entrance, pulling and plucking the swell. Bringing the fingers up to his inspection, he pushed them into your face as well.

        “Do you see that? Already wet.” At the mention of the glossy sheen, your face starts to burn like a thousand suns. Well, who could blame you, really? Popping the fingers in his mouth he cleaned them thoroughly, keeping eye contact and making you hot and bothered. Popping them out, he plunged the first finger into your awaiting womanhood, then the second. The scissor motions cause you to moan openly, and  your arms to snake around his neck. 

        Claiming your lips, he silenced your moan half way, and plunged his tongue ruthlessly into your cavity. Honestly, a rough England is faaarrr more pleasurable, so you chomped down onto the appendage, causing him to grunt and thrust harder into the kiss. Battling tongues broke away for air, with saliva connecting you two. With the barrier of his mouth gone, your moans poured out from the teasing gestures bellow. You noticed then that a third finger was being wedged into your opening as well, releasing a mixture of pleasure and pain. Savoring the sensations your stomach bunches into a familiar knot. Feeling you tighten on his fingers he ceased his work and leaned back to your face to brush the tip of his nose to your cheek. Coming close to your ear his mouth parted to flick his tongue out to the flimsy cartilage. “Talk dirty to me.” He commanded.  
   
        With a faint flush filling your features, your mouth parts, eager to have his weight on you, as lust clouds your pride. “Arthur, I want you. If you think you are getting away with this teasing, then you’re poorly mistaken, Love. I want you to fuck me so hard, please...” Losing your train of thought to your bodies growing need, you trail kisses across his cheek. Plastering your hands to his boxers, gripping the material, before yanking it free of his legs. Letting out a breath, you look lustfully at his erection. “Well,” You taunt, “Aren't you a man? Prove it to me,” Casually, you fold your arms around his neck, and raise your legs to his narrow hips. 

                                        ~~~~~Arthur’s POV~~~~~~

 

        Sweat plastered her hair to her face, and a devilish grin sat squarely on her features. Looking at the space between our bodies, a low growl left his lips. Lunging forward, his member dug itself deep into you with on thrust. Hips clashed against hips, and he managed to growl out, “How do you want it? Rough?” Lust dripped from every word, and his fingers pried your limbs further apart, and up his shoulders. A groan escaped both of your mouths, and his hand left your legs to favor your hips. So. Tight. There should be some sort of law against feeling this good. If this was how it always is (which, he can tell you, it’s not) than he could understand the ruin of southern European nations with their desires, and lack of need for anything else….

        You adjusted your hips a moment later, cutting off his train of thought, and pulling a groan from each of you. Making eye contact and finding the answer to his question, even before you nodded, he began to languidly pull in in out of you. Pulling out as far as the tip, that slamming balls deep again. The squelching sounds of fluids and slick skin colliding was practically defining. The only sound loader was the murmurs of his name, the breathless moans, and shrieks of pleasure he elicited from you. Every thrust growing fast and faster, clashing your hips, and biting your neck, while fingers bruised your skin.

        Tension filled the air, as both of your breathing became shallow, and your walls tightened on his length. Feeling this, he pulls out, and you mew in annoyance. He then flips you over, grinning as you throw your head back in confusion. Placing a finger against his lips to signal you to stay quiet, he reentered you and rocked your hips for added momentum. Suddenly, your body tensed up. Realizing he found your G Spot, he bruised himself with thrusting into you. Sweat crept down your spin, and pooled between your shoulder blades, and it pooled in his lower back, and crooked knees. lifting your legs to interlock behind his back he felt you spasm for the last time, and was swept away by your release. Gasping, and thrusting a few more times, he leaned back, and pulled out.

        “When will you be ready for round two?” You curiously pant over your shoulder, face red and blotchy, breathing hard and loudly.

 

        “So, will I see you again?” Arthur curiously asked. Last night was so vigorous, that a normal human would have died, but, after the sixth time, the sun had climbed high into blue sky, signaling the nights end. Collect his clothes, he made eye contact with the girl of his dreams. But reality set in and her eyes spoke volumes.

        “Love…. I thought that was obvious. Don’t be dense now~” She smirked, her eyes alight with something new. “Eternity can be daunting, but I think it would be worth it if I had you to keep me company.”

 

        See you soon, Love~ 


End file.
